More than words can say
by Ria Wei
Summary: AxelXOC. Just a cute li'l one shot from me. Go ahead and flame away, if you feel you must, I welcome all reviews. Look at the bottom for request guidelines! Oh, and I only own the OC. Everything else ain't mine.  Ria Wei


"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Axel froze at the furious voice. Normally, he'd dismiss it, but when Gen of all people got mad, it wasn't for no reason.

"Kill who?" Almost cautiously, he walked into the library, where the brown haired, brown eyed beauty sat fuming at a computer desk.

"Atticus! I swear, if I get my hands on him, he's deader than Ty's dinos!"

"What did he do?"

Gen suddenly froze and, for some odd reason, flushed. "Let's just say, that boy'd better have a good lawyer."

"You normally don't get mad, so he must have done SOMETHING."

"Well…"

"What was it? Come on, fess up."

"I- alright. But don't shoot the messenger." She turned to her computer and did some quick typing. "Look what he posted on his school page." She clicked something and turned up the speakers, then pouted in her chair, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

Music started playing, then, a picture suddenly appeared on the screen. He recognized the scene, it was him and Gen, both smiling and standing on the porch as a soft, evening breeze blew. They often went out to enjoy the cool air and go for walks in the cooler hours.

"I'm pretty sure he was stalking us to get most of those." Gen scowled from her place.

Axel looked at it almost curiously. He had to admit, the picture was a good one.

"Hold up, it's got to load." Gen paused it and looked up at him. "You have any idea what he's been saying recently?" When Axel shook his head, she flushed again. "Oh."

"What is it? Spill." He towered over her, not really trying to intimidate, but still daunt her enough to make her tell.

"He's- apparently, you and I-"She trailed off, her head hung a bit as she kept her gaze focused on her lap. "He- he keeps teasing me, saying we're- um-"

Jim walked in and froze, looking from one to the other. Then, seeing the screen, he coughed and looked at Gen.

"Ya saw it, huh, Sheila?"

"Yeah." Gen's voice had lost its former fury.

"Well, it's not the worst thing he coulda done."

"Find me one thing worse. The whole school's gonna see it!"

"Yeah, and?"

Axel still didn't really see any problem. Then, realization smacked him hard upside the head. He looked down at the still blushing Gen, and shifted.

"Well, you might as well see the damage." Sighing heavily, she let the video play.

The picture of Axel and Gen, both enjoying a calm, evening breeze on the porch of the yellow dorms. 

A picture of Axel sneaking a glance at Gen, smiling at her as she smiles at someone else. 

Gen and Axel walking together down a road towards the dorms. The sun is just setting, giving the whole area a warm glow. 

Gen is laughing up in a tree, straddling the branch and smiling down at Axel, who remains on the ground, looking up at her. 

Gen is curled up in a chair, fast asleep, and Axel keeps watch, watching her face as she slumbers on. 

A few of Gen's friends, Jaden, Syrus, Tyranno, even Chazz, grin at one another as Gen laughs and runs from Axel, having teased him.

Gen and Axel often went walking down to the beach on a nice night, sometimes Gen would run ahead, twirling as she ran, smiling and laughing back at Axel.

Gen had fallen asleep during a campfire outing on the beach, curled up cutely against Axel, who held her close to his side all night long.

Gen had been rather hyper, and grabbed Axel's hand, pulling him along impatiently as she ran, laughing as she did so.

Axel smiles at Gen as she clings to his arm while waiting to find out if she passed a very important test.

Axel and Gen had both fallen asleep on a couch, curled up close to one another under a blanket.

Gen, after being hurt by one of the other girls, had run to Axel, who had held her in his arms, protecting her from anyone else until she smiled again.

"Now y'all can see why I was so upset." Gen sighed and looked down at her lap.

"Gen?" Jim suddenly spoke up. "Can you come help me outside for a moment?"

"Sure, Jimmy." She got up and followed him out the door as Axel looked after them.

"Now, I know you're not intending to hurt anyone, Sheila, but just to let you know, anyone would think you'd find it insulting to be paired up with Axel." Jim looked over at her as they walked around the side of the dorm. "Is that how it is?"

"No, not at all!" Gen looked surprised. "I'd never meant that… Jim, you know what I really think of him."

"I do, but he doesn't. He's probably wonderin' why you're all upset over it."

"I never thought- Oh, Jim, I hope I didn't hurt him at all!"

Jim looked around, then stopped suddenly.

"Look, if he asks, I didn't say a word, but Axel- he thinks the world of you, Sheila. You shoulda heard 'im when he was tellin' me all that had happened in that other dimension. YOU were his strength when he was at his weakest, YOU were always by his side, and YOU never gave up on him. He's so sure he wouldn'a found that inner hero, had it not been for you." He smiled at her. "And I know you're sayin' he gave you a reason to keep going. I think ya should just put it all out there, let 'im know."

Gen smiled. "Thanks, Jim." She hugged him, minding Shirley, then raced inside. "Axel?"

"He went out, just a minute ago. Said something about going for his walk early tonight," Bastion informed her.

"Oh, thanks." She dashed out and towards the beach. "Axel? Axel!" She ran along the place they usually walked, but couldn't see him. "Well, where the heck?" She sighed and looked over the ocean. "I never meant to hurt you, Axel. I- I was afraid. I was afraid of you rejecting me, turning me away, because I'm not strong enough for you."

"I think it's the other way around."

Gen gasped and whirled around, then smiled. "There you are."

Axel walked over, and held her when she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't mad at you or anything, but Atticus can be such a-" She sighed and let her head rest on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He did it to embarrass you, and you have every right to be upset." He picked his next words carefully. "What you said just now- what did you mean?"

Gen sighed and held him tighter. "When we were in that other dimension, I never left your side. But that was because I was so terrified. I knew if I left you, I never would have made it. You were my strength, my safety. I couldn't leave."

"You're wrong. I was the weak one. I never would have helped that maiden, or found my inner hero, had you not been there."

Gen smiled and looked up shyly. "My mom, before she died, said something about that." Her face flushed a bit. "That's what real love is; being strong when your partner is weak, and knowing to lean on them when you're not strong. I never realized just how hard it could be." She sighed and hid her face against his chest, smiling at the feeling of his hands gently pressing against her back in a soothing manner.

Axel didn't say anything, but just enjoyed having her so close. Before Gen, he never would have let anyone else get so near. But he knew she was different. When they'd first met, he was in his second year. The other girls she had to arrive with shunned her cruelly, leaving her to herself. She didn't seem to mind, even enjoyed it. But Axel found out differently. He remembered the first time he'd ever seen her weak, how she hid it so well from the others. She thought she was alone when she broke down, sobbing in her room. It was Axel who had heard her and made sure she wasn't injured in any way. In that evening, he'd learned about her dark past. Her father had died when she was a little girl, and her mother remarried, but the man was a brute. She was often beaten, and had the scars to prove it. Then, both her parents had died in a car wreck, leaving her to a guardian, because she had no other family. Her guardian despised her with a passion, often saying he hated the girl, and wished she'd never been born. Gen was used to being on her own, but it always hurt, always left another scar on her already bruised and beaten heart. No one would have ever known, because she always tried so hard to be bright, cheerful, and helpful. She had a brilliant mind, the ability to be a blue, but preferred the yellow dorms, claiming the blues were too stuffy for her.

After that day, Axel always made a point to at least speak with her if he saw her in the halls. If they were going the same way, he'd walk her to class and some days sit with her. He never said very much, but Gen understood that and could easily do most of the talking for him. She was quick to laugh, slow to anger, and eager to help and learn.

When Axel introduced her to Jaden and the rest, she was almost frightened without him near, but when he promised her they would never hurt her, or answer to him if they did, she opened up and fit right in. He'd been shocked when she came to him one morning and told him, "You know, I've never had even one friend before. I'm looking forward to school next year already!" That had been right before their break. When they got back, she was bruised badly and flinched whenever someone tried to touch her. Axel became her protector, always by her side, willing to help her slowly adjust to school life. He didn't really know why, but he felt a strong urge to protect her, like she was someone precious, that deserved to be treated right.

During their time in the other dimension, Axel realized just how strong she was. She never once gave up, always kept her hope alive. She had been there, ever comforting, reassuring, and encouraging the rest, him especially. When he ran from the Supreme King, she still stayed by his side, comforting him when the dreams would wake him up, wandering with him, and fighting alongside him. She followed him right up to the Supreme King, and watched him duel, giving him the strength to defeat the king. She was so strong, but claimed that she was just a girl, no one really special.

"Axel?" Gen looked up at him, wondering where his mind was.

"Hmm?" he snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at her. The setting sun lit up her features in a warm, reddish glow, making her brown hair look brighter, and her soft eyes shine.

"Lost in thought, are we?" she giggled lightly when he smiled and gave a little shrug. "What were you thinking about? Or should I just shut up?"

"Don't say that, Gen." He gave her a gently scolding look. That had been a bad habit of hers, and he was trying to break it.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You're trying, and that's what matters." He tightened his grip on her.

Gen smiled and buried her face against his shoulder, sighing softly.

"Gen?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you always stay so tough in that other dimension? I could never figure that out."

"Oh, so that's where you were." She giggled, then sighed. "I suppose it was because I was the only one there that knew what it was like to have nothing except hope. You know my past, it's pretty ugly. Hope was all I had, some days, so when things got bad there, I was already familiar with that feeling, and I knew how to cope." She looked up at him. "Why?"

"Come on." They started walking, side by side, as they often did when they walked along the beach. "I was just thinking of the past couple years."

"Ah. They've been good, for the most part, huh?"

"Yeah." He looked over at her and had to admire what he saw. She would argue it, but she was a very pretty girl. Soft, dark brown hair that fell to her hips when it was down, as it was now, those deep, expressive brown eyes, her sweet, sometimes shy smile, and her well-built little figure. She was a very fit girl and the only one he'd ever met that could beat him in a race.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare?" Gen had noticed his gaze and was blushing.

"Sorry." He looked away quickly.

Gen smiled, but began nibbling on her lower lip. The conversation between her and Jim came to mind, and she tried to find the courage to speak.

"A- Axel?" she hesitantly spoke, mentally scolding herself for being that way. This was Axel, for cryin' out loud! Even if her feelings weren't returned, he'd always try to protect her, and his refusal would be as gentle as possible.

"Something wrong?" he looked at her worriedly.

"No, no." She smiled. "But-" Her face flushed and she seemed shy.

Axel waited patiently as they stopped walking, waiting for her to speak. She could tell him anything in the world, and that would never change how amazing she was in his eyes.

"About earlier- I realized the way I reacted could be taken the wrong way." She looked up at him and was given a slight nod. "I hope you didn't think I was offended because Atticus used the two of us for his victims."

Axel laughed at the word 'victims', which greatly eased her mind.

"It's alright, Gen. I know you get embarrassed. I understand." He put a hand on her arm without really thinking about it.

Gen flushed at the contact, then slowly put her hand over his, squeezing gently. "Thank you," she said softly, looking up at him.

Axel was used to Gen doing a lot of things. She'd pounce on him from behind and hug him, or grab his arm to drag him along, or if she really needed some comfort, she'd throw herself into his open arms. But it was rare for such a soft, gentle little touch to come from her. She was rather physical, though only with him. He was used to a little tom boy, not a young lady. The touch from her gentle hands did wicked things to him, and he didn't understand. Being a soldier, he went with his instinct and squeezed her arm, before taking her small hand in his large ones.

"Your hands are cold," he muttered, pressing the one he had firmly, but gently, to warm it up a bit.

"It is a little nippy out," she admitted, shivering slightly.

"You should have brought a jacket," he scolded. "You'll get sick."

"No, I won't," she argued, playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

Axel just rolled his eyes, then surprised her- and himself- by pulling her into his arms, holding her close to keep her warm. His grip was tight enough to keep her close, but gentle enough to let her break away if she wanted to. He didn't want to let her go, but if it made her happy, he would.

Gen gasped, shocked that he would do something like that. He was stubborn and a little headstrong, but also respected that she was afraid of others getting close. She didn't know why, but she was fine with touching someone else. When anyone tried to reach out to her, though, she would become terrified, afraid she'd be struck or beaten. Then, she realized she wasn't afraid. Not of him, not Axel. Had it been Jaden or even Syrus just giving her a friendly hug, she would have been paralyzed with fear. But Axel- she felt safe. She knew she would be protected and guarded carefully, and that made all thoughts of fear vanish. She relaxed into his arms, her own sliding around him as she laid her head on his chest.

"Axel." She sounded so weak, so vulnerable. She wanted to tell him everything, but that fear of rejection held her back.

"Are you alright?" He didn't loosen his grip, but looked down, studying her now upturned face. She seemed afraid, and he remembered her fear of contact. Mentally cussing at himself, he started to release her.

"No!" Almost desperately, Gen clung to him, trying to press herself close again. She was tired of being afraid, and decided it was time to take a chance, instead of letting fear control her.

"It's alright, Gen." Surprised, but oddly pleased, Axel held her close. "I won't let you go." He realized she was crying, though it was soft and quiet. "What's wrong? Gen, are you alright?" When she didn't answer, he gently squeezed her. "You know you can tell me anything, right? It doesn't matter what you did, I'll help you."

The strong assurance in his voice made her tears stop as she looked up at him. There was still a slight fear, but she pushed it back, deciding she needed to face it. After taking a deep breath, she pushed herself up on her tip toes and softly pressed her lips to his.

Axel was taken by total surprise. Forget that, he was flat out stunned. He wanted to respond, but his body refused to do anything. Her touch was like electricity, paralyzing.

Taking his lack of response for a refusal, Gen quickly tore herself away and started running, her tears falling freely as she did. Why was she so stupid?

It took a second for Axel's mind to register what just happened. The instant it clicked, he ran after her, calling her name and telling her to wait for him. She didn't listen and kept on running, and he knew her endurance was pretty good, so to catch her, he'd have to really pour on the speed. With some effort, he managed to lessen the gap between him and her. Just as he was about to let out another burst, he saw Gen trip and fall face first into the sand.

"Gen!" Panting heavily, he ran to her side and helped her up, brushing sand from her wet cheeks and her shoulders.

"Axel, just don't." She tried to pull away, refusing to look at him. She wasn't scared, just hurt.

"No, Gen, you have to listen to me." Axel wasn't giving up, not on her. She meant something to him, and he wasn't going to let the girl that had gotten past all his defenses get away. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. You surprised me."

"I'm sorry, I won't-"

"Shh." He brushed more sand off her face. "Don't." He hesitated for a split second, then swooped in and pressed his lips tightly against hers. That electric feeling was there, stronger than before, but he was ready for it this time. His arms slid around her and he held her close, but his grip was gentle enough to let her escape if she wanted.

Gen froze, then melted against him, surrendering entirely. Her arms went up and around his neck as he pulled her closer still, the slight shift making them both jump at the feeling. Neither knew how long it lasted, but need for air made it end. Gen buried her face against his chest, trying to catch her breath, while Axel held her, still dazed.

After a long moment, Gen finally had the breath to speak. Sitting up, she looked down and murmured, "I thought you didn't- Axel, I-"

"Gen." he lifted her chin, looking into her deep browns.

"I- I love you, Axel. That's why I couldn't leave you. I never told you because I was afraid."

"You're not afraid now, are you?"

"No." She smiled, then frowned. "But- do you-"

"You bet." He smiled and hugged her. "I was just as afraid to tell you. I know you don't like people getting close to you, because you're afraid you'll lose them. I was waiting for you to realize something." He wiped away a tear that suddenly slid down her cheek. "You will never lose me. You could TRY to get rid of me, but I won't leave your side." He smiled again, leaning down to press a tiny kiss to her cheek. "I love you."

Gen smiled hugely, then flung her arms around him, squeezing hard. When she heard him chuckle, she had to start laughing. Happiness flooded her heart, and she giggled until she was breathless.

Axel smirked at her, then helped her up, both brushing sand from themselves.

"Hey, who's that?" She suddenly pointed to a figure that was on the beach, slowly making their way towards them. Whoever it was, they were dark as Axel, and just as broad.

Axel stared, totally shocked. "That's- that's my-"

"I know who he is." Gen smiled at him. "Go on." She gave him a little push.

Still stunned, Axel was rooted to the spot. He couldn't force himself to move.

"Axel, go on." Another push from Gen got him moving. He walked right up to the figure.

"Axel." The stranger looked him over, smiling slightly. "Have you grown again?"

"Y-yes, s-ir." He could barely speak.

The elder chuckled. "Enough of that. Come here."

"Dad." Axel hugged the man fiercely, unable to believe it. (I know he was in a coma for the longest time and I don't really know about the mother, but humor me and say he's finally ok.)

Gen smiled, then turned and walked away, calling someone on her PDA.

"Thanks for the favor, Bastion."

"No problem, Gen. I take it he was surprised?"

"Yep." She smiled, then walked on.

"Who was that?" Once his son was done squeezing the life out of him, the father walked side by side with his son.

"Who?"

"That girl."

"Oh, that was Gen." Axel looked for her. "Where'd she go?"

"She walked off. How do you know her?" he listened as Axel told him the girl's dark past and how she helped him in that other dimension. "Quite a brave girl."

"She is." Axel nodded and scanned the beach for her.

"Go find her." Mr. Brodie knew his son, and not just any girl could have his concern like that.

"What?" He looked up in surprise.

"I want to meet her. Go get her." He looked thoughtful. "What did you say her name was?"

"Gen, Gen Michi."

"The name seems familiar… well, go get her. I'll follow, a bit slowly, but that's to be expected."

"Got it." Axel took off, the adrenaline pushing him on. "Gen!" He called her name, but was surprised with no response. "Where are you?"

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, you know."

Axel looked up and saw Gen grinning cheekily at him as she waved from the tree she was in.

"Get down here." He planted himself under her position and waited.

"Mtay, but you asked for it!" She jumped and landed right in his arms. "Nice catch. But what about your dad?"

"How do you know who he is?" He didn't put her down like she expected, but started walking, holding her close.

"I pulled a naughty. It was his idea first, though! He called when you were training the other week, and said the doctors had wanted to make sure he'd be fine before contacting you. I said, why talk on the phone, when he could tell you in person? So Bastion helped with all the set up, you know I suck at math and all that, and we got him out here."

"But how- we can't-"

"Consider it a huge early Christmas gift." She grinned. "Did I ever mention that my dad left all the earnings of his multi-billion dollar company to me?"

"You might have left that part out," Axel said, a stunned look on his face.

"Well, to put it gently, I'm a pretty well off little- Hold on; put me down, my phone's going off." She took out her cell phone and answered, "Li'l miss Gen, how can I help y'all? Oh? … Oh, really? Well, I'm sorry, I- no, I understand…. No, I don't, but I'm sure I'll think of something… yes… yes… Alright, thank you." She hung up and sat right down.

"What is it? What happened?" Axel worriedly knelt by her side.

"Axel?" His father walked over, noticing Gen. "She alright?"

"Just-stunned." Gen shook her head. "My guardian-he got into an accident-he didn't pull through."

"Ouch." Axel winced.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Brodie said.

"No, it's-he hated me, and I know it's wrong, but I'm sort of relieved. I don't have to go back." She smiled. "I'm of age, so I'm-I'm free to go."

"That's great, Gen!" Axel smiled. "But where will you go?"

"I-I don't know." She smiled and shrugged. "I'll figure something out. Maybe Bastion can crunch a few numbers for me and I'll find a nice little place." She looked up at him. "You wouldn't happen to know of anything, would you?"

Axel looked up at his father, who gave him a questioning look. A silent conversation took place, before Mr. Brodie smiled.

"We may have a few ideas. The last time I checked, a little place was up for grabs where I left." He smiled at Axel, who beamed. "I can give you a number, if you'd like."

"I'd like that." Gen smiled. "I've never been one for big cities."

Axel just grinned. Then, he lightly touched her arm. "You two haven't been properly introduced, have you?"

"No, not yet." She smiled right back and was assisted to her feet.

"Dad, this is Gen Michi."

"Hello, sir." She made a cute little bob, which sent Mr. Brodie laughing.

"Hello, Gen." He shook his head. "I thought the person I'd spoken to on the phone would be much older. You sounded so mature."

"I get that a lot." She shrugged.

"One of the reasons I like her so much." Axel almost laughed when she flushed. "You should see her when things get rough. She'll always be the calm one."

"Now, not always. I have my off days, too." She shook her head. "Don't be silly."

Mr. Brodie laughed and stated, "You two sound like an old married couple!" He roared when the two flushed and Gen giggled.

"Oh, goodness!" Once calm, Gen shook her head. "I'd forget my own head if it weren't attached some days. Your trip must have taken a lot out of you, so why don't we head to the dorms for some rest?"

"I am a little tired, not quite back up to speed." Mr. Brodie admitted. "Thank you."

"Of course! I can run ahead and leave you two to chat." With a wave, she took off.

Mr. Brodie glanced at the look on Axel's face. "She is something."

"You don't have to tell me." The son looked up at his father. "There's no one like her. Dad, I-"

"I know, son. Saw you two on the beach." He laughed when his son seemed embarrassed. "Hard not to, with no hills around." He laughed again and they started walking.

When they got to the dorms, Gen was waiting on the porch, a sweet smile on her face.

"Most of the students have already eaten and are in their rooms, so you shouldn't be bothered," she told them as she led them into the dining hall. There, she was a perfect little waitress, letting the two catch up as she served.

"Gen, come sit and talk for a while." Mr. Brodie waved her over once the table was clear, and began asking her about her year, some of her goals, and a few other small topics. She was very talented at speaking and could put anyone at ease, as she did with them. By the time the evening was over, Mr. Brodie found he was rather fond of the girl himself.

"I'll show you to your room." Gen led the way to a very comfortable room and let him inside. "If you need anything, let me or Axel know."

"Thank you." He nodded, then paused. "I have to ask- do you really care for my son?"

Gen blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I don't think I have anything to worry about, but I want to know he's in good hands."

"I see." She nodded. "Let me answer that question with another question. Love means not only running to them when thing get hard for you, but also when things get hard for them, right?" She smiled sweetly and nodded. "I do. He's so strong for me, but I want to be there for him when he needs me, too. I don't just care for him, sir, I love him." Her face turned a bit pink, but she held her head high.

"I thought as much." Mr. Brodie smiled back. "Thank you and goodnight."

"'Night." Smiling again, she walked out and right into Axel's arms. "Oh!"

Axel smirked, then bent down and lightly claimed her lips. The touch was soft and gentle, making her smile slightly into it.

"What's so funny?" He held her as she grinned up at him.

"Do you remember what you were like when we first met? You didn't know how to smile, and now-" She giggled. "Now you smile, you laugh, and you aren't afraid to show me what you're really thinking."

"I have you to thank for that." He smiled when she nuzzled against his shoulder. "Gen?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, smiling almost shyly.

Slowly, he pressed her closer as he bent down to claim her lips again. Only this time, he tried to pour everything into that one kiss. He never was good with words, but Gen could always tell what he was thinking anyway, so he never needed them. This was one of those rare times he wished he knew how to put everything into words, to tell her what she did for him and to him, but that wasn't possible. So he did what worked best for him- he went with his gut instinct.

Gen's arms went around his neck and she pressed herself up against him. She always understood what he wanted to tell her, and had to admit, he came up with some pretty nice ways of saying what was on his mind. When they pulled away, she had to catch her breath, leaning against him as he held her.

"I love you, too." Once she had the breath to speak, she whispered the words softly, lovingly, while looking up at him with the most adorable little expression on her face. Once again, she knew what he wanted to say.

Axel stared at her for a long moment, then, he did something he hadn't done in ages. He threw back his head and laughed. It was loud and uncontrolled, and his body quaked as he doubled over where he stood.

"Shh!" Gen didn't want him getting into any trouble, so she led him outside and around the side of the dorms. "Goodness, what's gotten into you?" She was smiling. To hear him sound so happy, so relieved, so joyful, only made her own heart soar with glee.

Axel was helpless to his own mirth, and didn't really care who knew. Gen loved him, his father was up and moving, and his year was going well. Why shouldn't he be happy?

Gen made him sit and let him fall over as the fit wore on. Using her own instinct, she placed his head in her lap and had to giggle herself at him being so helpless, curled up in a ball on his side as he rode it out. The sight made her happy, happier than she'd been in a very long time.

It took a while, but the insanity finally wore off and Axel was finally calm. As he laid there catching his breath, he could feel Gen's soft, but talented little hands softly stroking his brow or his arm, softly soothing him.

"Guess you were one happy guy, huh?" She giggled softly when he grinned up at her, lying on his back. "You'll be sore later, if you're anything like me."

"It'll be worth it." He smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool evening air.

"Just what brought that on, if you don't mind me asking?" Gen's hands started toying with his hair, tweaking a bit playfully, but gently.

"Nothing. Everything. I don't even know." He just grinned up at her. "You."

Gen flushed a bit and giggled. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did," he argued, taking her free hand and holding it tight. "You always know just what to say, or what to do, to make anyone around you happy. I've watched you give up things you'd want to do to help out anyone that needs you. You're selfless, and I admire you for that." He just let the words flow, didn't really stop to think about it. It all came straight from his heart.

"Axel." Gen smiled and shook her head. "You're wrong. There is one area where I am very selfish." She giggled softly.

"Oh?" He finally sat up and scooted to her side, sliding an arm around her to pull her close to him, keeping her warm. "What's that?"

"I'm selfish with you. You'll always be my brave warrior, mine and mine alone." She smiled up at him and snuggled into his arms when he hugged her. "I love you." She laughed when he squeezed her, burying his face against her hair to inhale her scent. "That makes you pretty happy, don' it?" When he nodded, she smirked. "I love you."

Axel looked down at her, smiling like he hadn't in ages.

"Gen, I love you more than words can say." With that, he swooped in for another kiss, both unaware of the figure watching from their window.

'Treat her right, Axel.' Mr. Brodie smiled at the two. 'And you, Gen, protect his heart. You hold it, you can hurt it.' He laughed when he saw his son stand and pick the girl up, twirling her around.

"Come on; let's get you inside before you catch a cold." Taking her hand in his own, Axel led her inside, smiling when she giggled and walked close to his side.

"Ever looking out for me." Gen gave his hand a little squeeze. "That means more than words can say, Axel."

Mr. Brodie waited until he heard silence, meaning the two had finally gone to bed. He really wanted his son's happiness. He hoped for the best. He wanted to see him that happy all the time. He wanted it more than words can say.

OK, people, I don't think Axel gets enough love, so there's my attempt at a little one shot. There are a few awkward phrases, but ah well. *shrugs* Live with it. I love any and all sorts of reviews, I take 'em all squarely on the chin, even if you're a nasty person about it. 'Sides, I have a demonic teddy bear, so I can sick 'im on y'all if I feel like it. Oh, and I'm trying my hand at requests. So if you want me to make a li'l one shot for you, put the description of what kinda character you want and who you want it with in the reviews, and I'll get on that ASAP. Provide any physical details, if you want any OOC from the YUGIOH GX characters, and if you have anything specific, I'll take any ideas. I won't do Adrian, sorry, I don't like him, but I will do anything else. No gays or stuff like that either. . Sorry, but that just sinks my boat. Please tell me what you think/want! Thanks much! ~Ria Wei~


End file.
